Hazuki
by PrincessPomeranian
Summary: Itachi and Sakura are happily married and have a young daughter. But all is not happily ever after. Sakura's near death! Can a strange woman help her survive... at the cost of an innocent life?
1. Tsukina

**I got this idea when I was in Japan June 16, 2008 - July 7, 2008 but I changed the pairing. It's unlike my other ones, which have been funny and romantic… well, this is romantic, but it's not funny. Okay, there is a little bit here and there, but it's not focused on that. Please enjoy it. Oh, and please check out my other stories as well.**

**I'm sure you'll find something you like.**

"Itachi? Are you still here?" A pale pinkette asked as her eyes slowly opened.

Itachi held onto her hand. "I'm still here, Sakura, I'm still here."

"Good." Sakura smiled, "Don't ever leave me."

Itachi kissed her hand. "I wouldn't dream of it." He assured her.

"Where… where's Hazuki?" She asked.

"She's sleeping next to me." Itachi said.

Sakura managed a weak smile. "Don't wake her."

"Of course." Itachi said, slowly standing up. "I'm going to go real quick, but I'll be back before you know it."

Sakura smiled. "Keep your promises, now." she said.

Itachi smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned in to kiss her before heading out the door.

The hospital was bright, even though it was dark outside. Itachi walked down the hall.

"You seem to be in a rush."

Itachi turned around. "Tsukina…" he said.

"It seems you still remember my name." The woman said as she walked over to him. "All these years…"

"What do you want?" Itachi growled.

Tsukina laughed. "As demanding as ever, I see." She said, "Well, I've noticed you around lately, and I'm jealous."

"Of what?" Itachi shot back, "That I'm happily married and you're still dateless?"

"Oh, don't be coldhearted, now." Tsukina said, "You're making all those precious memories from long ago vanish."

"I don't love you anymore." Itachi said bluntly.

"You don't have to love me to make me give you what you want." Tsukina said, smirking.

"I have a wife for stuff like that." Itachi said, showing her the wedding band on his finger.

"Oh, not that, silly!" Tsukina said as she put her arms around his neck. "I've been studying dark magic."

Itachi remained silent.

"She's dying. I'm not stupid, you know." Tsukina said, referring to Sakura.

"You leave her alone." Itachi said.

"Fine." Tsukina said, letting go of him, "Let my deal go to waste. Lose her in a week."

"What? A week?" Itachi asked.

Tsukina turned back. "I've caught your attention, now, have I?" She asked, smirking.

"What's your deal?" Itachi demanded, his face returning emotionless.

"I can cure her…" Tsukina said, a twinkle in her eyes, "…for a cost…"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I need a pure soul." She said, "One of a young girl, perhaps?"

"No, you're not taking Hazuki away form me!" Itachi said.

"Then have a child with me." Tsukina said, closing in on Itachi once more, "Have a child, and sacrifice it for your love. The choice is yours."

**Ooh, what a terrible choice to make! Poor Itachi!**

**Yeah, can you believe that originally, it was Sasuke, and that Hazuki first met Tsukina, and nobody else knew her?**

**I won't say anymore because part of it is going to be in this fanfic, and I don't want to spoil it for you.**

**But what do you think of this so far? I'd love to hear your thoughts, since this is the first fanfic I've done like this.**

**Oh, and the reason why Sakura is in the hospital… that will be revealed later. **

**I know. I'm evil. Thank you for your compliment! **

**I hope you read the next chapter!**

**Bye now!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I will be very happy, then!!**


	2. The Panic Begins

**Lately I haven't been typing up fanfiction chapters… I'm going through so much lately, it's a bit difficult. Not to mention the fact that my mom rarely lets me on the computer. Which is the reason why I want a laptop so much… but I have to wait until after I graduate high school for that…**

**Oh, in response to a review… I was asked why the coupling was ItachixXxSakura. **

…**The answer is very simple, really… I have a few different favorite PersonxXxPerson pairings. There are too many to list on my profile page, but so far, people know I enjoy the SasukexXxSakura pairing and the RamenxXxNaruto pairing. [Ramen is an OC from my fic Survival Exercise.] ItachixXxSakura is just another one of those pairings. =]**

**Anyway, with that answered, please enjoy this chapter!**

"You can give me a child, or you can give me your child." Tsukina repeated. "The choice is yours. I'll be back in a few days to hear your answer."

Itachi stood speechless as she turned away from him and walked on. His hand curled up into a fist, and then relaxed.

He walked back to the room and sat by Sakura, silent. He clutched onto her hand.

"Daddy."

Itachi looked over at Hazuki. "Daddy," she said again, "I'm thirsty. I want some juice."

"Alright," Itachi said, standing up, "I'll come with you."

"No, Daddy!" Hazuki exclaimed, "I can do it by myself!"

Itachi was about to lecture her on the importance of never being alone in a building as big as the hospital was, but Sakura interrupted, "Let her. She knows the way."

Hazuki nodded. "Yes, Daddy!" she said, "Listen to Mommy! I know the way all by myself!"

Reluctant, Itachi pulled out his wallet and gave her some yen. "Alright, but be back soon." he said.

"I will, Daddy!" Hazuki promised, clutching onto the money as she opened the door and walked out.

She shut the door behind her and walked towards the café. She walked to the vending machine. "It's… too… high…" she murmured as she stood on her tip-toes, trying to insert the coins in.

"Need help?"

Hazuki turned around. "Daddy tells me not to talk to strangers…" she said cautiously.

"Oh." Tsukina said, "I know you're daddy."

"You do?" Hazuki asked.

"Yep!" Tsukina replied, smiling. "You're little Hazuki, aren't you? Your father's told me so much about you!"

"Daddy talks about me?" Hazuki asked.

"Of course." Tsukina said, "You're such a pretty little girl, it's hard to see why he wouldn't want to talk about you!"

Hazuki smiled. "My Daddy's the best Daddy in the whole world!" she exclaimed.

"What about your mother?" Tsukina asked.

"Mommy's okay." Hazuki said, "She doesn't pay attention to me that much. She's too busy sleeping."

"It's because she's ill, though," Tsukina said, "You can't hold that against her now, can you?"

"The doctors are saying it's because of me." Hazuki said, her eyelids lowering, "They say that she got sick after I was born."

"That's terrible…" Tsukina said, now kneeling next to the young girl. "Do you want to help your mother?"

"How?" Hazuki asked.

"Let's say I'm magical like that." Tsukina said, pressing a finger to her lower lip as she smiled.

"Really?" Hazuki asked, her face brightening.

"Come with me, then." Tsukina said as she stood up, holding out her hand.

Hazuki's small palm reached up slowly to Tsukina's, and Tsukina led her away.

"I wonder where Hazuki is…" Sakura said as she glanced up at the clock, "She should be back by now."

Just then, a doctor walked in with some test results. "Have you seen Hazuki?" Itachi asked, standing up, his face revealing his worry.

"Oh, yes." The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses, "She was walking into a testing room with a young woman…"

"Who was it?" Itachi demanded.

"I don't really know…" The doctor said, scratching his scalp, "She was wearing a black and red dress… and had long black hair with red streaks…"

"Tsukina…" Itachi whispered.

**OMG… I can't wait to type up the next chapter! **

**Oh, this fanfic is almost over… there's only one more chapter left… I sorry… I might type up another one after that… to tie up loose ends… I guess… but it will come as a shock. I guarantee that much. You will be shocked at what happens.**

**Please review!**


	3. The End

**Hallo! I be speaking German!**

**LOL… err, I don't know it that well… I'm looking for a teacher, though! Anybody?**

**But yeah, please enjoy this chapter!**

"Tsukina…" Itachi whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

"Never mind." Itachi said, "I'll deal with her."

"No." Sakura said, standing up. "What is she doing with Hazuki?"

Itachi looked away, refusing to meet his wife's eyes.

"Tell me now!" Sakura said as she took hold of his arm. "I need to know…"

"…" Itachi looked at her. Her pale face showed all of her worry. "…Alright…" he said, "She wants our daughter…"

"Why?" Sakura pleaded.

"…She… She… She knows when you're…" Itachi mumbled, refusing to let the words pour out.

"When I'll die…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…" Itachi said reluctantly, "And she offered me a deal to let you live."

"Hazuki…" Sakura murmured. She turned and bolted out of the room. _'It's because I didn't care enough…'_ She told herself, _'She overheard the doctors… She blames herself…'_

Sakura opened the door to the room the doctor mentioned earlier. "Hazuki!!" she called out.

All of a sudden, she grabbed at her heart as she struggled to breath.

"Such a shame…" Tsukina said as she walked over, "You could've lived if you'd let your daughter die for you."

She smiled evilly, "But this is your punishment, then… for stealing Itachi…"

Itachi burst into the room. "Sakura!" he exclaimed. He ran over to her as she was falling, and caught her.

"Tsk tsk." Tsukina said, "You shouldn't have come in here. Didn't you see the markings on the floor?"

"Dark magic…" Itachi said as he glanced over his shoulder at the symbols Tsukina drew near the doorway. He turned back to Sakura and felt her pulse.

"You stopped her heart."

"Daddy!!"

He looked up to see Hazuki, teary-eyed, run towards him. She pointed at Tsukina. "She tried to kill me!! She bit my neck and now I'm bleeding!!"

Itachi glared at her. Tsukina glanced at her watch, her composure still calm and collected. "Well, what do you know?" She asked, "Turns out I have to be on my way now…"

She pranced out the door, but stopped and looked back at them. "Shameful, really," the vampire said, "You could be happy if you never left me, Itachi."

Itachi glared at her as he hugged his crying daughter closer to him, pressing his hand against her neck to stop the bleeding.

**Aww, so sad!!! I'm like, crying right now, and I hope I'm typing this correctly since my tears are blurring my vision…**

**But yes, this is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who supported me throughout the last two chapters. You really inspired me to continue with thoughts about a sequel. I've got part of it planned out, but I'm still in the midst of typing it up. Please be patient with me. **

**If you put me on your Author Alert list, you'll be able to find out when I type it up. =]**

**Review please?**

**Oh, by the way, I have a myspace! OMG! Please add me as a friend 'cause I love you all so much! So yeah, after the url, it's himepomeranian. That's how you get to my page! Yay! But um, please put that you've read my fanfics otherwise I will be like, "AH! STALKER!" and deny your request. Especially if you're like a middle-aged guy… then I really will be like, "AH! STALKER!!" if you don't say that you've read my fanfics…**

**Friends! Yay! Also, check out 5 Days Dirty! They're on the top of my friends list!**

…**I'm partially sad that this is the last chapter. The sequel will be much longer, though! I promise! But wow… this is the first story I've actually finished! I'm not counting my NarutoxXxHinata lemon [sex] oneshot because, well, it's only one chapter, and that was as fan service for my friend, Trish.**

**Oh, speaking of fan service, I have a yaoi [two guys making out and more. More emphasis on the "and more" part, since shonen ai is just when two guys are making out.] fanboy Nii-chan [Older brother, informal] who has a request for me to write a KibaxXxKankuro oneshot banana [yaoi lemon]. I'm partially scared, because, well, I have nothing against gays, but seriously, KibaxXxKankuro??? Uber disgusting! I'd rather write a RamenxXxNaruto banana. If you've read Survival Exercise, then you know that Ramen is not a delicious noodle dish.**


End file.
